Darkness
by Aspirator
Summary: Because in the darkness of war, their love was the light. #2: The Prince and the Peasant


**The Prince and the Peasant. **_Part Two of the Tragic Series. _Their love was as strong as the sun, more tragic than Romeo and Juliet, and most desperate at the brink of death.

.

.

.

"Why?" Mikan asked, when she saw the Palace maid clothes the Lady-in-waiting had handed her. The woman had promptly appeared at her doorstep and shove the clothes in her arms, telling her to hurry, for there's not much time.

"A love like yours is rare, Mikan." Sumire smiled wryly, "So we want it to last as long as possible in times like these."

Mikan nodded gratefully as she turned to go change, "Thank you."

Once she had changed, Sumire brought her to the castle, then handed her off to a knight she could trust.

Koko led her to the Prince's bedroom, "I'll stand guard outside," he nodded to the door, "if anyone comes, I'll give you a holler."

Mikan nodded gratefully, and for the second time that day, she spoke, "Thank you."

Mikan peered in the room cautiously. Taking in the grand but blandness of the room, and the dark shadow sitting on the other side of the bed, head bowed. Koko had laughed from behind her, and pushed her in. She stumbled in the room with a yelp, causing the dark shadow to turn around in surprise, hand on his sword. "What the-"

Mikan lifted her head, spreading out her arms to balance herself.

"Mikan?" Natsume blinked, fulling standing up now. "What are you doing here?"

Mikan smiled sheepishly, her hands behind her back. "I just - I don't know." She shrugged, "Haven't seen you in a while," Slowly, she approached the Prince.

The Prince visibly relaxed, nodding slowly.

Both were quiet, unsure of how to start. Suddenly, Natsume hand shot out, wounding around her waist, and pulling her to him. Mikan yelped in surprise, then giggled, her arms wound around his neck, "Hi."

Natsume's lips lifted, quietly muttering back, "Hey."

Then he leaned in for a quick, sweet kiss. When they parted, Natsume leaned on Mikan's shoulder, sighing.

Mikan blinked, "Natsume?"

After a moment, Natsume let her go, holding onto her hand, he led her to sit on his bed.

He sat down heavily beside her. "Mikan," He started uneasily, "I've done...horrible things."

Mikan nodded, willing him to continue.

He shoved his head in his hands, "I've killed people," he looked up at her darkly, "Don't you understand? I've tortured war criminals, I've _killed people_."

Mikan reached out to touch his arm, resting on it softly. "It's okay."

"No," Natsume returned fiercely, "It's not okay!" Mikan withdrew her hand, startled. When he saw the effect he had on her, he sighed, looking back down on his hands, "You deserve better than this."

Mikan smiled, almost incredulously, "Natsume, you're the prince." she pointed out.

Natsume frowned, "And I wish I wasn't." He shook his head, "such twisted fate."

Mikan looked up at the ceiling, and softly quoted, "'with great power comes great responsibility.'"

Natsume looked at her questionably, and she tilted her head to the side, smiling softly, "I don't know where that came from. I just remember it from when I was small." Then she scooted closer to him, "You're the prince, Natsume." She poked a finger in his well-built chest, "It's your responsibility to protect the people. You do it in the way you know how."

Natsume looked at her in mock surprise, "Since when did you become smart?"

Laughing, Mikan slapped his chest, as he yelped, "Hey!"

Koko smiled outside the door as he heard boisterous laughing and low chuckles.

They talked for a long while. Then Natsume's smile faded. He stare at her with such intense passion, "If things were different," He reached up to brush her cheek, "If we were different people, if we lived in a different world...Would you marry me?"

Mikan gasped in surprise, "I - Yes! Of course!"

Natsume smiled softly, and pulled her in for a kiss just as soft.

.

.

.

The news had traveled like wildfire. The entire kingdom grieved.

But no one was more heartbroken than Mikan Sakura. She stared sadly out the window, seeing but not really seeing.

A knock came on her door, and slowly, lifelessly, she went to get it. The door opened to reveal the grim face of a blond knight.

"Ruka," Mikan greeted cheerlessly.

Ruka smiled, but it lasted for no more than a split second, and it didn't reach his eyes. He offered a sheet of carefully folded parchment to her, "He wanted you to have this."

Mikan nodded slowly, taking the letter, softly, she uttered, "Thank you."

Ruka inclined his head in goodbye, turning to leave, quite reluctantly. He paused, "Mikan."

She stopped in the middle of the closing the door, looking at him questionably.

"He would've wanted you to keep smiling," Ruka told her softly, now smiling sincerely, "For him."

Mikan stared up at him, then a slow smile graced her features, and this time in earnest, "Thank you."

.

.

.

Mikan opened the letter, but stared at it in confusion.

_Your Favorite Place_  
_Sunset _  
_On your mother's birthday._

She counted the days in her head. Her mother's birthday is in two days.

She went, but she didn't know what she would find.

"Mikan," A deep, familiar voice spoke from behind her.

With a gasp, she turned around, and nearly fainted. He caught her with ease, chuckling, "Usually girls swoon _after_the smile."

"Natsume you - how-" Mikan sputtered, unable to catch her breath.

"I faked my death," he explained as he righted her.

"But the kingdom!" Mikan gasped, looking off in the direction of the said subject.

He smiled softly, "Yuu would be a better King."

Mikan nodded in concurrence at the mention of Natsume's only slightly younger brother. She looked up at him, "So what now?"

The former Prince grinned boyishly, "Let's get married."

.

.

.

_I couldn't resist not making it tragic. Even though this whole series is based on tragedies, they're not exactly tragedies -_- (woops.)_

_And I'm too lazy to write how they met or the progression of their falling in love so have fun unleashing your imagination on that! ;D_


End file.
